Lunge Mine
The Shitotsubakurai lunge mine which translates to “piercing thunderbolt” was a rudimentary, suicidal infantry anti-tank weapon used by the Imperial Japanese Army in the later stages of World War II, being officially adopted in 1945. The weapon consisted of a hollow charge explosive at the end of a wooden stick - when the charge was armed and was thrust against a solid target it would detonate, most likely killing the user. The lunge mine was adopted due to the shortage of anti-tank weapons capable of defeating American armor such as the M4 Sherman - the weapon was reportedly used for the same reason in the Vietnam War by the Viet Cong. Battlefield V The Lunge Mine is a gadget introduced into Battlefield V in the sixth chapter of Tides of War, Into The Jungle. It is unlocked by obtaining Chapter Rank 5 and is available for the and kits. Only one can be carried at any time. Despite its apparently suicidal appearance, it may not kill the user, as it only drains 20 health and knocks the user down to the ground (or stuns users seated as passengers in vehicles). Any collateral damage within its conical area of effect stacks the damage dealt to the user, which can cause death. Others nearby may also suffer damage and knockdown. The gadget can be used in two ways: either by plunging it within melee range of a target or by performing a bayonet charge with a longer duration. Like bayonet charges, when two lunge mine users charge at each other, the player who starts later will win the encounter. However, it appears that bayonet chargers will win against lunge mine chargers, regardless of the rule.Boom Broom Boot Camp - 15+ ways to use & counter lunge mine - YouTube It is highly effective against light transports and infantry, killing both targets in one hit; light and medium armor requires two lunges to destroy them, and three lunges are for heavy armor. Charging at vehicles that are moving towards the user is ill advised, as the lunge mine will not detonate if the player is roadkilled. Caution is highly advised when charging with the Lunge Mine, as it can also be triggered by hitting higher surfaces such as hills, walls, and fortifications, damaging the user. Akin to a regular charge, movement control is harder than sprinting. Gallery BF5 Lunge Mine Trailer.png|A Japanese soldier charging a US soldier with the lunge mine lunge mine.PNG|Lunge mine in the hands of a Japanese soldier lungecalliope.PNG|The Japanese soldier charges a T34 Calliope with the lunge mine The Lunge Mine - Work in Progress First Look|A work in progress test of the gadget Trivia *The gadget was originally set to release as the Tides of War Week 6 reward in Battlefield V: War in the Pacific. Due to errors with the gadget detonating properly and the unforseen explosive damage it caused to the surrounding area, its release was delayed to the next chapter. **In its present state, the gadget has inconsistent damage due to a bug. References Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: Into The Jungle